1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved printer incorporated in a time recorder and more particularly relates to a printing device in which printing operation is performed on a time card by means of a wire type dot printer (hereinafter referred to as dot printer) comprising a plurality of printing wires to be driven for printing in a matrix pattern under control effected by magnets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional printing device for a time recorder in which printing operation is performed by means of the dot printer as described above is typically constructed such that when a time card is inserted into a card pocket the dot printer is transversely displaced across the full width of the inserted time card and performs a predetermined printing only on a preselected printing column thereof in accordance with a command signal from the respective magnets which are energized by a control mechanism during the transverse displacement of the dot printer. However it has been pointed out as drawbacks with the conventional printing device that the dot printer transverse displacement mechanism as well as the printing operation command signal control mechanism are very complicated in structure and expensive to manufacture. Further, another drawback is that there is a necessity for a separate mechanism for turning the dot printer backwards when the latter is located in front of a printing column where no printing is required during the transverse displacement thereof. This causes the printing device to be additionally complicated in structure and moreover take a longer time until the dot printer has completed transverse displacement and printing operation. As a result there often occur misprinting in the form of inclined arrangement of letters caused by removal of the time card during the printing operation.